Hurt and Comfort
by CatchingStar
Summary: She got herself into a dead end and need some rescue. Will the rescue come? Slash fic. You have being warned.


**Disclaimers:** CSI belongs to CBS only.

* * *

Catherine glanced at the nearly empty bottle next to her and signed. This was so unlike her. She was the supervisor now, she couldn't risk drinking on the job. She had too much responsibility, too much was at stake, and she'd worked too hard to get here to throw it all away now. She shrugged and downed the last of the liquid in the bottle, wincing as it burned all the way down her throat and warmed her belly.

"Too late to stop now", she thought.

Catherine sighed again. Not that she was batting for anyone right now. She hadn't technically been part of the game for years now. She'd been so busy trying to run a home, a career that she hadn't stopped to think about what her life would be like win the future. But she knew: it would be cold and empty. She wanted to wake up in the morning holding the woman she loved. In her fantasy the woman in her bed, in her arms, was always the same. Tall, brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a kind of warmth Catherine had never known in another person. She groaned and pressed her palms into her eyes, watching the colors swirl around on her eyelids. Daydreaming about Sara was not going to make it happen.

She knew she couldn't have Sara. She was beautiful, smart, kind and she was straight. Her school-girl crush on Grissom made that perfectly clear. Catherine slammed her hands down on her desk furiously. He was rude and abrasive and frankly just not a nice guy, but Sara drooled all over him. Catherine couldn't figure out why. It wasn't fair that the young csi look for someone who had no plans of ever revealing his true feelings for her- although she suspected they were there. Not when she had someone loving and willing to give and do everything for her standing right in front of the brown eyes. But Sara was Grissom's territory - everyone at the lab knew that. They weren't together and it didn't look likely that they ever would be, but she was his and anyone knew well enough to stay away.

Catherine was about bring the bottle to her lips one more time, just to see if there were a few last drops she could vainly suck out, when a timid knock sounded at the door. No, she thought. Her secretary was supposed to tell everyone she was not to be disturbed all afternoon. She glanced at her watch. Six o'clock. He'd probably already gone home. The knock sounded again, more insistent this time. Catherine glared at the door, cursing whoever was on the other side, and stood from her chair. Immediately she had to grab onto the side of her desk to keep from falling as her head spun, protesting the sudden movement in her state. She allowed herself to slide down to the floor and did a very characteristically un-Catherine thing; she crawled under her desk, willing the person at the door to leave.

"Catherine?"

Catherine' eyes shot open wide at the soft, tentative voice. Her head shot up before she remembered where she was and it collided painfully with the underside of her desk.

"Ow, dammit!" she exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Catherine?"

She looked up from her hiding place to see Sara standing next to her desk, wearing a very confused look, one eyebrow arched gracefully. Catherine sighed and started to crawl out from under the desk. Sara's eyes flickered from the empty bottle on the desk to Catherine' jerky movements and she realized what she had walked in on.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, concerned etching its way into her features.

The blond felt her stomach twist. This was too much. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance and felt herself falling back down. She prepared herself to hit the ground, but didn't quite make it before a pair of arms reached out, steadying her. She looked up as Sara's eyes bore into hers. Several different emotions raced through Catherine' head, as if her brain couldn't decide what to feel, and eventually settled on nervous.

"Thank you," she whispered breathily.

Sara nodded, not letting go of the older woman's arms, but loosening her grip somewhat. Catherine wondered if this was because she expected her to fall again, but chose instead just to revel in being touched, almost held, by the younger csi. Her contentment faded however when she noticed the slightly disapproving look on Sara's face. She shook herself out of the grip and leaned back on her desk.

"I'm fine," she stated, a little harsher than she meant. She cursed herself again when she detected a flicker of hurt in Sara's eyes; she was only trying to help after all. "Thank you," she said again, more sincerely. "What did you come down here for?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Are you sure you're okay?" The concern was back in her face.

"I think I'm just going to go home and sleep this off. I would very much appreciate it if…" Catherine ran her hands over her face, "if maybe you could…not tell anyone? I assure you it's a one-time thing; it won't be happening again."

"Of course" Her eyes twinkled. "Our little secret."

"Thank you. Well, goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight."

Catherine turned to walk out of the room but only managed to stumble a few steps before catching herself on a chair. She could practically feel Sara's disapproving stare behind her. She didn't want to face the younger woman and was very surprised, to say the least, when she felt an arm slip gently around her waist. She looked up, her shock evident on her face. Sara led her to the door, holding on to her superior firmly.

"I'm not letting you drive home like this." She checked to make sure no one was around before leading Catherine out to her car. Catherine just stumbled along the best she could, still stare in awe at the beautiful csi. Sara smiled and blushed when she caught her friend staring. "Get in," she said softly, opening the passenger door.

Catherine did as she was told and slumped into the seat. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that her world was swirling dangerously around her. Sara got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She glanced at Catherine to ask her where she lived only to find the older woman sleeping soundly. Sara smiled again and routed the car toward her own apartment.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Sara made her way to the passenger side and opened the door. She gently shook Catherine shoulder.

"Catherine? Catherine, we're here. You're going to stay with me tonight." Catherine' eyes flickered open at this, slightly hazy from sleep and alcohol.

"I'm going to what?"

"You're going to bunk with me tonight. Come on, I'll help you inside."

Catherine tried to ignore the mix of excitement and humiliation as Sara pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the door and into the elevator. When Sara had unlocked her door they made their way into her apartment. Catherine glanced around. It was clean and well-furnished with hardly any clutter. She stumbled to the couch as Sara disappeared into the kitchen.

"Drink this" Sara said.

"What is this?"

"Water, it will help"

Sara disappeared again at what Catherine believed was the bedroom. She returned shortly wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a fitted light blue tank top and holding a pile of clothes to Catherine.

"Why don't you put these on?" she asked. "I can't imagine it would be very comfortable to sleep in a business suit."

Catherine nod and made her way into the bathroom to change. Her head was slowly starting to clear and the implications of the situation were starting to set in. She was staying the night at Sara, wearing her clothes, changing in her bathroom. It was… overwhelming. Of course she'd made a complete fool of herself in the office, but maybe she could make up for it, maybe she could… She shook the thoughts from her head and splashed some cold water on her face. Sara was not interested in her. She turned off the water and dried her face. This was going to be a long night. She walked back to the living room only to found empty.

"In here." She heard Sara call from the bedroom. Catherine turned and made her way to the bedroom and saw Sara sitting crossed-legged in bed reading a book. "Climb in." She drew back the blankets on the opposite side of the bed and motioned for Catherine to get in.

"You want me to…share? With you?"

"Is that a problem? We're both adults and it's more comfortable than the couch…but if you don't want to-"

"No," Catherine cut in, "no it's fine." She climbed into the bed, a shock jolting through her body as her hand brushed Sara's leg. She tried not to smile as she saw her companion shiver as well.

"Well," Sara cleared her throat and reached over to flick off the light. "Good night," she whispered sliding down in bed. Catherine took a deep breathe and try to cool down her body.

Catherine's eyes open as the clarity entered through the curtains. She slowly sat up and looked around, disoriented, clutching her throbbing head. It took her a moment to realize where she was and when she did she drew in a sharp breath. Sharing a bed with the person who won your heart made Catherine's body react, a gentle throbbing between her legs pound almost painfully. She pulled herself out of bed and groped her way slowly to the bathroom. Leaning both hand on the skin, she look at the mirror. God, her face was horrible. But Sara saw her last night and still shared a bed with her so it was ok right? She'd never been so close to the source of it her dream as she were and the urge to throw all caution to the wind was becoming harder and harder to resist.

"Catherine, are you okay? I felt you get out of bed and-". A big smile appeared at the blonds face.

"Cat."

"What?"

"Cat," Catherine repeated, "you can call me Cat".

"Okay, Cat. So are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Thanks for everything. I'm going to… go now."

"Stay. Come back to bed with me" Sara whispered. Catherine looked puzzled. "Please"

Catherine nodded in agrement. Sara's smile got bigger and she turned toward the door, not dropping the blond hand until they reached the bed. Catherine climbed into the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. How it was this woman made her so nervous? It was Sara. Sweet and caring Sara. She had a reputation for putting people at ease, making them feel warm and welcome. Well, she thought, two out of three wasn't bad.

"You don't have to hide from me anymore" Catherine jumped when Sara spoke. "Your little secret…"

"And what secret is that?"

"That deep inside... your heart beat for women... For me"

"But how… How did you…"

"I watch you every day Cat. And I was waiting for you to make a move".

"What? You… Grissom… You like him." Catherine stammered, instantly regretting bringing him up. Even when he wasn't actually present he was ruining everything.

"I like his brain, but I like that and more about you" Sara answered allowing her lips to brush Catherine shoulder. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself not to lose it completely. This is what she'd waited for, what she'd wanted for so long, and now it was happening. Sara wanted her. It was almost too much to comprehend.

"But you- you're straight, I thought. I mean you've- have you been with a woman?" Sara grinned at the effect of the new information.

"More than once actually; now that we sort everything out, are we really going to lay here and talk, or are you going to kiss me?" Catherine smiled from ear to ear and pressed her lips against Sara's. Sara's mouth immediately opened, her tongue begging for entrance to deepen the kiss, which Catherine gladly gave in.

"Hum… she tasted so sweet and warm like… strawberry" Catherine thought.

She felt Sara's hands slide under her shirt and their lips parted long enough for the women to pull each other's tops off. Catherine stared in awe at the sight in front of her. As many times as she'd imagined Sara topless it had never been this breathtaking.

"You're beautiful" Catherine said into her ear, seeing the unsure at Sara's eyes. Her tongue teased the earlobe and Sara let out a soft sigh.

Catherine moved her head down to Sara's chest. She took one pink nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, nipping gently with her teeth. Sara arched into Catherine mouth and the older woman moved to the other breast, showing it just as much attention as the first.

Sara uncertainly moved her hands down to Catherine's waist, cautiously slipping her fingertips under the sweatpants. Catherine adjusted her hips and put her hands over Sara's, helping her push them down. Sara seemed to have found her courage again as she pulled down Catherine's lacy panties as well. She stared, fixated, at Catherine's naked sex, apparently unable to continue.

Catherine saw the admiration and love in Sara's orbs and didn't waste time before took charge again. She gently lowered Sara onto her back and kissed her way down the woman's torso, feeling her shiver and squirm at her ministrations. Catherine swirled her tongue around Sara's belly-button and came to a stop when she reached the edge of her pants. She could feel Sara's intent stare as she slowly removed the sweatpants and thong from her body.

Sara flopped back as Catherine began kissing up her thigh and writhed as Catherine mouth hovered an inch away from her opening. She moaned as Catherine finally gave in and ran her tongue over the length of her slit. The blond could barely keep her thoughts straight as her tongue travel into Sara's center. She moved her lips up to Sara's clit and sucked on it gently, while slipping two fingers into her opening. Sara groaned again, shifting her hips along with Catherine's thrusts.

Catherine sensed Sara was nearing her peak and she began to relentlessly flick her clit with her tongue, pumping her fingers harder and faster. She glanced up to see Sara, back arched, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. Her heavy panting and moaning suddenly stopped and her whole body tensed up and hers walls tightened around Catherine's fingers. She didn't stop until Sara had ridden out her orgasm entirely before hungrily lapping the juices she'd spilled.

She brought herself up to Sara's face and kissed her gently. The younger was practically glowing with satisfaction, her face flushed and her eyes cloudy, a pleased smile plastered to her face. Catherine smiled back. She had done this. She had brought Sara to this point. She didn't think that moment could get any better until Sara took Catherine's hand in hers and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking off her own juices. So sexy!

Catherine suddenly found herself underneath Sara's naked body and the world became just that much better. Just like in the dream Sara began grinding her pelvis into Catherine's, kissing and licking every inch of flesh her mouth could reach. Catherine moaned and shifted her hips against Sara's movement. One of Sara's hands traveled painfully slowly down the length of Catherine's body, down to her knee, then back up again. She ran her nails teasingly over the sensitive skin surrounding Catherine's opening.

"Sara…" Catherine groaned in a low voice.

Sara smiled and slipped a finger into her, quickly pulling it out again. Catherine was about to protest when suddenly the finger was thrust back, moving in and out with strong, deep strokes. Catherine moaned again as Sara added another finger, and used her thumb to rub Catherine's clit. She couldn't stop moaning out and rocked her hips in time to the driving of Sara's fingers.

Catherine's skin burned and she felt her orgasm coming deep in her belly. She finally let go and began to ride it out. Sara didn't stop her movements. Feeling that Catherine was about to start coming down from the orgasm she lowered her head and suck Catherine's clit. Catherine screamed and threw her head back, reveling in her second orgasm. When she finally came down from high she felt Sara slip her fingers out and watched her lick them clean through hazy eyes.

"That was…that was…I've never…you were…wow."

"You weren't so bad yourself."

"No, I wasn't, was I?" Catherine grinned to herself, making Sara laugh. "Thank you… for rescue me and make you feel alive again"

"It was my pleasure" Sara answered touching the blond hair "Just don't let yourself get to the bottle like that again, ok? I know how hard it is to get out of there and you sure don't need that"

"You right. I just need you."

"And you have me" Sara said kissing her and putting Catherine's body against hers.

"She will never be your Grissom. Never and it's a promise" she thought to herself with a smile.

They stood there just enjoying it other. No more word spoken.

**The end**


End file.
